Say Hello to My Little Friend
by TheLennoxFan
Summary: And when she unwrapped her towel to investigate the unexplainable pain, she saw something she knew was definitely NOT supposed to be there.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Hello again! This is just a little something I got from a prompt over at LJ that wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. I promise I am still working on 1000 Beautiful Things. I just needed a little break; therefore I decided to write some porn. I am aware that this is a little unconventional, so if you don't want to read a story about Quinn's were-penis, stop now. Also, be aware that this is AU-ish in that Quinn is not, nor has she ever been pregnant. Please leave a comment after reading to let me know what you think!

* * *

Quinn groaned at the discomfort at the juncture of her thighs as she leaned over the countertop she was tightly grasping, squirming at the slightly painful sensation. She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and glanced at the date. Fuck. She hadn't been watching the calendar closely enough, which was unlike her, considering she had been dealing with this…issue since the summer she had turned thirteen. If she had been her usual responsible self, she certainly would have avoided the party celebrating the glee club's victory at regionals and she could be writhing in pain in her bedroom instead of in Rachel Berry's upstairs bathroom.

She thought back to when it had first happened. It was a warm Saturday evening. She had just returned home to an empty house after an afternoon of swimming at Brittany's. She had just stepped out of the shower when she felt a ripping pain in her lower abdomen and a stinging sensation in her privates. She was baffled considering she'd just had her first period a week prior. She may not have been an expert at all the workings of the female body, but she knew that her period was only supposed to come once a month. And when she unwrapped her towel to investigate the unexplainable pain, she saw something she knew definitely was NOT supposed to be there.

Quinn sighed softly in relief as she was broken from her reverie by a lull in the pain. There was now only a slight throbbing in her pelvic area and her bladder felt like it might explode. She still didn't know the reason why she always had to pee after the… change. She unzipped her zipper and pulled her pants and her panties down to her knees, cringing at what she saw. The pale member stood erect between her thighs, mocking her.

She sighed once more and moved to the toilet to relieve herself. When she was finished, she looked down at the appendage that was still stiff. The blonde growled in frustration at the fact that she had chosen to wear skinny jeans that day and at the tension in her belly that made her almost feel bad for teasing her guy friends for being horny all the time. She was about to try to stuff her unwanted addition in to her panties and make a quick escape back to her own home when the door suddenly burst open and a very shocked Rachel Berry stood speechless before her. Quinn now knew why she had the feeling that she had forgotten something for the last fifteen minutes.

She scrambled to find anything to cover up with. She settled for the hand towel that had been on the counter.

"R-Rachel, this isn't what it looks like."

"You- you have a p-mph!" The rest of her sentence was muffled by Quinn's hand that wasn't covering her growth. She angrily jerked the wide eyed brunette into the small room and slammed the door behind her.

"Do you want the whole fucking house to hear you! Does it look like I want the whole damn glee club to know about this?" Hazel eyes flashed angrily as the blonde struggled into impossibly tight jeans. "God, sometimes I hate girl pants."

"But, you wore a bikini to Santana's pool party. How-" The diva's face scrunched into a confused frown. Quinn finally was able to zip the jeans up. She tried to ignore how uncomfortably tight they were even though she knew she probably had a very noticeable tent between her legs.

"I don't have it all the time." She sighed. "I can't believe I am talking to you about this. I haven't told anyone."

"No one?"

"God, Berry, do you think I want anyone to know that I grow a fucking penis every full moon! How do you think people would react? I would lose everything; my popularity, my position as head cheerleader, my friends. Not to mention, my parents would kick me out."

Rachel stared wide eyed at the blonde cheerleader, trying not to let her gaze drop to the denim covered bulge. "Quinn, perhaps you're merely overreacting. Your… ailment… could potentially boost your popularity. Look at Lady Gaga. She's as popular as ever despite her questionable gender. And surely your own parents wouldn't put you out on the streets."

Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh, really? My mother would want nothing to do with me. They would be mortified that they had spent seventeen years raising an," she sighed forlornly, "it."

The blonde raised her eyes to meet the other girl's; however she noticed that the brown eyes were focused on her groin area. She blushed hotly and rolled her eyes, trying to get some of her head bitch in charge mojo back after having her biggest secret revealed so suddenly.

"I've got a face, Stubbles," she snapped.

"Why is it still," she seemed to search for the right word, "erect?"

The cheerleader flushed again. Being barged in on by the shorter girl had almost made her forget the feeling between her legs that made her want to hump the nearest object until it went away.

"Ummm… the first couple of hours after it grows, it's like this. It always has been this way."

"Well, are you aroused?"

Quinn's cheeks darkened and she silently cursed herself because it seemed that all she had done in the past ten minutes was blush.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Honestly?" Rachel nodded her encouragement and Quinn drew in a deep breath. "I'm horny as hell right now and I can't believe I just said that. I always am right after the change. It's so frustrating because I can't do anything about it."

Rachel studied her face for a moment. "Do you masturbate?"

"God, Berry! You can't just ask someone that!"

"It was an honest question. Masturbation is natural and relaxing. It's healthy, even. It's nothing to be embarrassed by."

The blonde clenched her jaw and glared at the girl before her. "No, I've never tried that."

Rachel's brown eyes widened. "You definitely should. Although I am not certain how it works for your equipment, we could go to my room and look up some tutorials. I could print them out so you could take them home to practice with, unless…" She trailed off and looked up at Quinn's face. Her chocolate irises were noticeably darker and caused an involuntary shiver to travel down the taller girl's spine and settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Unless what?" Her voice cracked and she mentally kicked herself.

"Unless you would want me to help you out with that," Rachel said as she gestured to the bulge currently being poorly concealed by tight jeans, her voice lower than normal.

"Help me as in have _sex_ with me?" Quinn managed to squeak out.

Rachel stepped closer, seriously invading the taller girl's personal space. "Only if you want me to."

Quinn stumbled back into the door in her attempt to distance herself from the brunette.

"I-I've never really-"

"It's okay, I haven't either." She was back in the cheerleader's space bubble, only closer this time. She wrapped her hand around the back of Quinn's neck and brought the other girl's head down to her level and pressed a warm kiss to unsuspecting lips.

Although it surprised even her, Quinn found herself responding to the kiss enthusiastically, even opening her mouth when Rachel's wet tongue began to trace her closed lips. She lost herself in the kiss; shocked that something so intimate with a girl she had antagonized most of her educational career could feel so good. She wrapped her arms around the singer's shoulders and tangled her slender fingers in silky brunette locks. She moaned softly into Rachel's mouth when the other girl bit her bottom lip lightly.

However lost she was in the sensations, she nevertheless pulled away with a gasp when she felt a small hand cup her though her jeans. Quiet little pants made their way through her parted lips as the hand began to rub her and she tried not to let her eyes roll into the back of her head. It took her a few seconds to collect herself enough to grab the offending hand and speak to the perpetrator, pushing the girl back by her shoulders.

"W-what are you doing!" She was not surprised at all that her voice came out shaky and desperate sounding.

"Helping you with your problem," Rachel shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"By molesting me in your bathroom!"

"I merely thought I would try to alleviate some of the pressure in your jeans. They look painfully tight," Rachel stated as if it were the most obvious reason for feeling up her female frienemy who she had just found out grew a penis once a month.

"They are," the blonde growled through clenched teeth. The brunette stepped forward again. Quinn eyed her warily.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me help you. Here I am, a willing volunteer and you're obviously very aroused, uncomfortably so, and you seemed to like what I did before." With that a tanned hand moved to stroke the front of the taller girl's jeans.

Hazel eyes fluttered shut and pale hands grasped the towel rack and a shelf on either side of the doorway as the cheerleader's knees went weak.

"May-Maybe y-you could…" The rest of her sentence was lost in a moan when Rachel's hand squeezed the hardened bulge.

"I knew you would come to see things my way." With that she unzipped the other girl's jeans and pulled her out of her panties. "God, Quinn, I wasn't expecting you to be so well endowed." She then pulled the jeans and thong down the floor, practically wrestling them off Quinn.

Had the slender blonde not been so busy thinking of the mail, she probably would have blushed. However, all of her attention was focused on not thrusting her hips against Rachel's hand. She did let out a throaty whimper when said hand stroked up in down the length of her shaft a couple of times.

"Do you like that?" Quinn could only nod frantically, licking her dry lips at the look in the glee club diva's eyes.

The brunette sent her sultry grin before connecting their lips, slipping her tongue past pink lips, still stroking the rigid member in her hand. When she pulled away, she sunk to her knees before the head cheerleader. The blonde opened her eyes at the loss of contact.

"What are you- oh god…" Hazel eyes slipped shut once more and her head fell back on the door with a dull thump at the sensation of a wet tongue tracing the head of her temporary appendage. Quinn bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out when full lips closed around it and sucked briefly.

Rachel pulled her mouth away for a moment to gaze up at her fellow glee club member. "You'll have to bear with me. I've never done this before, but since you said you haven't either, I suppose this could be a learning process of sorts for the both of us. Though, however unrefined my technique may be, I am sure you will enjoy it wholeheartedly."

Quinn had managed to catch her breath and fought the urge to roll her eyes at the girl kneeling on the pink bath mat at her feet. "You talk too much," she breathed out.

"Oh, really?"

With that, she reached her arms around and grabbed the standing girl's ass, squeezing it roughly and bringing her pelvis closer to her face. After that, she went to town licking, nipping, sucking, bobbing, stroking, anything to make the head cheerleader feel good. And she was accomplishing her goal, she thought with a smirk, as the girl above her had her hand cupped over her mouth, trying to muffle the majority of the animalistic sounds escaping her. Her other hand had wandered into chestnut locks and slender hips her now rocking along with the rhythm of Rachel's head.

She had watched enough porn to have a vague idea of what she was doing. She felt watching it was not something to be ashamed of; she was merely preparing herself for when she would finally become sexually active. Though, none of the films had prepared her for this. She hadn't thought to watch lesbian porn and even though Quinn was sporting an actual penis, her female bits were still mostly intact, from what Rachel could see, and she was still a woman mentally. However, the lack of pubic hair, aside from the dark blonde landing strip, was a welcome difference from her videos.

She marveled at how amazing Quinn felt in her mouth. She often heard girls talking in hushed voices in the hallways about how much they hated giving their boyfriends blowjobs, but at this point she couldn't see what they were complaining about. As she continued licking and stroking, she let her free hand trace up the inside of Quinn's thigh until she reached the apex. Her slender fingers slipped through dripping folds and she felt the blonde tense up slightly. She glanced up into hazel eyes and receiving a curt nod, pushed a single finger into the cheerleader.

Quinn let out a strangled moan and began rocking her hips faster, beginning to pant. Rachel just smirked and continued her ministrations, both on the member in her mouth and Quinn's womanhood around her fingers, thinking how awesome it all was. She was finally getting both actions into a matching rhythm when the hand in her hair was suddenly pulling her away from the incredible body in front of her. She looked up in confusion.

"Wha-"

"If you keep that up, I am not going to last another minute," was gasped out.

Rachel assessed the blonde. Her face was tinted pink, with the flush continuing until it disappeared into the neckline of her blouse, her hair was mussed, her shirt rumpled, and she generally looked like sex. There was also the fact that she was naked from the waist down and a rather large erection jutted out from her otherwise feminine form, seemingly pointing at Rachel, beckoning her closer. The sound of a throat clearing brought her attention back up to the taller girl's face.

"Is that really a problem?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Not if you don't want anything out of this. I'd be happy to allow you to finish me now, if that's what you wanted to do."

Rachel shrugged and reached out for her again.

"Wait!"

"What?"

The blonde blushed hard. "I actually would really like to… I mean, I really want to know how it… Ugh, but, really, I don't want to impose, but… I don't know how to ask…"

The brunette tried not to giggle as she stood and reached under her indecently short skirt to remove her underwear, effectively silencing the other girl's rambling. She then led the taller girl over to the counter where she hopped up and spread her legs, pulling the Cheerio between them and kissing her.

Moaning softly, the cheerleader finally allowed her hands to explore the other girl's body, raking her nails up and down her back and hesitantly skimming over her breasts. Rachel groaned into the kiss when Quinn squeezed one of the soft mounds, so she repeated the action with the other one. She began to fumble with the top button of Rachel's blouse and when she grunted in frustration, the singer removed the offending garment herself and got her bra out of the way as well. The blonde felt her jaw go slack and her mouth begin to water as she took in the sight before her. She then dove in, pinching, sucking, and squeezing. The brunette made many noises of agreement, becoming increasingly vocal as the seconds progressed.

When Quinn finally pulled away from her chest, they were both gasping for air. The cheerleader locked eyes with the diva before shyly slipping her hand under the plaid skirt and cupping the warm heat she found there. The shorter girl gasped and clutched the blonde's shoulders, arching against the pale hand. When Quinn began moving her hand and her thumb brushed Rachel's clit, the other girl nearly crawled out of her skin.

"Quinn, please."

The blonde nodded shakily and carefully slid two of her fingers into the tight, moist cavity. The singer hissed and dug her nails into the other girl's shoulders before relaxing slightly. The cheerleader waited for Rachel to open her mocha colored eyes and meet her gaze before beginning to slowly pump her fingers in and out, gradually increasing her pace. Rachel just threw her head back and began jerking her hips in time with the hand moving inside of her, her jaw hanging slack.

Quinn felt herself throb in arousal watching Rachel and, fuck, if she'd known that it would have been anything like this, she would have shown her little friend to the singer years ago. She concentrated on moving her hand faster and twisting her fingers to hit the spot that had caused the brunette to let out a keening moan earlier on every thrust until she felt the walls surrounding her fingers convulse and singer collapsed against her.

"Quinn… oh god… that was… mmm…" Quinn could only smirk smugly at the normally wordy girl's extensive vocabulary being reduced to incoherent mumblings and would have made a snide remark had Rachel not pulled a small gold package out of a wooden box sitting next to her on the counter top. The blonde gave her a questioning look.

"My dad bought them for me when I turned sixteen, just in case. He told me that I should always be prepared. Also, I have no idea what will happen when you find your release. We don't know whether you possess the ability to impregnate me or not."

The cheerleader blushed at the girl's bluntness and her blush only deepened when she felt the condom being rolled onto her member. She used her hand to guide the tip of it to Rachel's opening, hesitating slightly before gently pushing herself in. She nearly came at the way the singer's walls clenched around her and had to still for a moment to gather her senses. She glanced at the brunette's face and saw her eyes clenched shut and her brow furrowed. She kissed both eyelids, prompting them to open. Warm chocolate met concerned hazel.

"It's just my first time and you're really big, you know? You can move, just please take it slow for the time being."

Quinn nodded and pulled her hips back before easing back in. Rachel's ankles quickly crossed at the small of the cheerleader's back and nails scraped at her shoulder blades. She put her hands on the counter on either side of the other girl's thighs to brace herself and buried her face in the singer's neck, inhaling her perfume and nipping and sucking at the skin she found there. She focused on moving in and out of Rachel at a slow but steady pace. The noises that the girl sitting on the counter was making had turned from hisses and whimpers to throaty moans and low grunts. She found herself groaning as well and bit the skin in the crook of Rachel's neck, earning a surprised cry from the other girl.

"I-I think you c-can go f-faster now."

That was all the encouragement the blonde needed as she began to thrust her hips to a faster tempo that immediately had the singer moaning.

"Fuck, Quinn. _Harder._"

Both girls began to move against each other erratically, all sense of rhythm being lost. Quinn could feel herself nearing the edge and judging by the way Rachel's thighs were clenching against her sides and her nails were digging into her back, she was getting close as well. When she felt Rachel's walls begin to contract, she fisted both her hands in the other girl's hair, pulling her in for a searing kiss and swallowing her shout of release. She followed closely, feeling herself go off and seeing gold stars behind her eyes.

The only sound that filled the bathroom for the next few moments was heavy panting as the two club members leaned against one another, basking in the afterglow. Quinn moved first, pressing a kiss to the diva's temple before pulling out and discarding the used condom. They were both in the middle of pulling their discarded clothes back on when a knock at the door was heard.

"Quinn, what is taking you so long? Is Berry in there with you? She hasn't tried to strangle you with anything argyle, has she?"

Quinn shot the other girl a panicked look and racked her brain for anything halfway believable to tell her fellow Cheerio.

"I am offended by that accusation, _Santana_. Quinn was merely lecturing me on the benefits of a makeover and I was explaining to her that I would rather-"

"Save it. Not interested."

"We'll be down in a minute, S. We're just finishing up."

"You better be. We've watched Tina, Kurt, and B do the Single Ladies dance five times now."

They listened to her footsteps retreating before they turned to each other and shared shy smiles.

"So," Rachel began gesturing to the now barely visible lump in Quinn's jeans, "How long will you have that?"

The head cheerleader grinned, "Roughly thirty-six hours."

Rachel's grin widened. "Plenty of time."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "Later, horndog. They're going to think I killed you and stashed the body if we stay up her any longer. However, I give you full permission to molest me again after everyone leaves."

The brunette smirked and opened the door gesturing for her blonde counterpart to exit first.

"Oh, one more thing. You wouldn't happen to have a pair of boxers, would you? This thong is a bitch when I have to pee."


End file.
